kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShadowGoddess
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kane Chronicles Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ImagesCAONUDOM.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWiseOne (Talk) 17:17, April 5, 2012 Hi! I'm new here! I love the books. I was just wondering, where are the Heiroglyphic Magicians. They are the speakers of divine words like Sadie. Also is the Path of the Gods a type of magician? Mochajava141 00:23, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks! Is there anyway to make a magician like that? I would really like to have those powers? Mochajava141 00:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Could I be a lightning elementalist? Also, could I follow the Path of Thoth? Mochajava141 00:50, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Of you are like one of those admin thingies can you approve or check my character Taylen Kyros at the initiation page thanksWerewulfe 02:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Werewulfe Hey Can you put my my character Lana's sorting forum?Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 17:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am active on this wiki but could you please delete my characters I wanna start anew. Thanks so much! Will create a new char ASAP! ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 02:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) how do you know when your accepted Can you check my charecter Can you reveiw mine Can you check mine and leave me a list of things i have to do Is that all i have to do Please check my charecter Is my charecter done yet Is my charecter done yet Can you plz check mine can you check my charecter Can you check mine Can you fix mine Is mine aproved yep right now i am working on a diviner character, is there an age limit to whom can join the order User:Travelg I fixed the character forum?Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 18:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey,I just wanted to say HI,if you don't mind,I'm new to wiki,and just made my first initiation,and can you tell me how to put your talk bubble in the comments? Riri25 7:58,June 11,2012(UTC) Please read Hi my initian hasnot been checked by an admin in a while could you edit mine Taylen Kyros really want to roleplay :/ Werewulfe 05:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Regarding my initiate and the status of this wiki... Hello, I haven't had my character checked, yet. I was wondering if you could check it. Is this wiki dead? I haven't seen ANYONE on it. If it is, maybe we should start advertising it, or something? I really like the idea behind this wiki, so I don't wish to see it die. Thank you, Bowenstrife 04:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Online Are you onlineI love the Cats, and Wolves 22:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you approve my characterI love the Cats, and Wolves 22:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) fix itI love the Cats, and Wolves 16:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Can you approve itI love the Cats, and Wolves 16:03, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I fix it the character sorting forumI love the Cats, and Wolves 16:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) It is goodI love the Cats, and Wolves 14:18, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Do You want us affiliate with Death Eaters United Wiki? Founder is Ivy SnapeI love the Cats, and Wolves 17:00, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok i will, can you check my Character''s forum?I love the Cats, and Wolves 17:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Can you approve my Characters?I love the Cats, and Wolves 20:45, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Rolepay Do you wantto roleplay, are you online?I love the Cats, and Wolves 13:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) im not sure if youre an admin but if you are can you get someone to approve of my character ive been waiting a month for it to get approved >:( my chara is Taylen Kyros pplzz get back as soon as possible im so boreddddddddddddddd and its not fair for me to wait this long and other are done "Everybody has the right to love whatever gender" 04:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't want to seem naggy, but when you have time can you approve my character Florrissant Tate? Thank you! MoonieWolf 20:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I saw that you needed help on the sight. I would be intresting in helping, even though I haven't even been on here for a week. I participaite on other RP sites so I'm pretty good at it. MoonieWolf 20:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey DO you want to me to sort ad Checking Character and Intiuation?I love the Cats, and Wolves 14:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Umm, this wiki is inactive and i wonder can i be User Level 2, and make my other character?Wolves are innocent creature (talk) 19:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC)